


牡丹国色动京城 第十七章 完结

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 耽美
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	牡丹国色动京城 第十七章 完结

第17章   
　　东突厥是北方第一大国，骑兵彪悍。人人皆是勇士，上马能作战，下马能耕牧。不仅王世充、窦建德、梁师道、李密都要看它脸色行事，就连李渊都对它非常忌惮。  
　　大业十三年，李渊刚刚起兵时，就和东突厥的处罗可汗定下盟约——民众土地入唐公，金玉缯帛归突厥。  
　　哪怕如今大唐建立，李渊也一直信守着“攘外必先安内”的方针，在安内之前，一定要讨好东突厥。  
　　正因如此，颉利可汗才敢率兵进攻大唐，因为他压根不信李渊敢率兵抵挡。  
　　李建成就是抓住了颉利可汗的“不信”。他出兵神速，早早抵达雁门并布下埋伏。颉利可汗犹在做他的春秋大梦，幻想着进入关中后如何肆意掳掠。  
　　就在此时，变故陡生，疾驰而来的骑兵将他的军团冲散，紧随其后的步兵迅速将一脸茫然的士卒斩杀于马前。  
　　这场大战打了三日，惨烈异常。鲜血在天空中飞溅，如同下雨，漫山遍野的尸体，引得野狗日夜嚎叫。  
　　突厥大军溃败，颉利可汗悲愤交加，奋力射出一箭，正中李建成右肩。  
　　众将大惊，立刻护卫在太子四周。  
　　“无妨。”李建成折断箭枝，长剑直指前方，“追，不要给它喘息之机。”  
　　他骑不了马，就用布巾压住伤口，坐在战车上掠阵。  
　　主帅不畏死，士卒不贪生。唐军气势如虹，将突厥大军一路赶回了西北。  
　　李建成失血过多，被众将强硬着扶回大帐。  
　　压在伤口上的布巾已经被鲜血浸透，随军医师的脸色比李建成还要惨白。  
　　“死不了。”李建成闭了闭眼，头上布满细汗，“该拔箭就拔箭，别手软。”  
　　帐内都是铮铮男儿，杀人斩首眼睛都不眨一下。但现在他们连呼吸都不敢大声，唯恐打扰了医师，让李建成遭罪。  
　　“箭上有倒钩，要先把周围的肉剜了才能拔。”医师眉头紧皱，一脸忧色。“削骨剜肉，疼痛非常，太子可能忍？”  
　　左卫骠骑韦挺和李建成年少相识，感情深厚。听到这里立刻就忍不住了，“不能用麻沸散吗？”  
　　医师面有难色，“军中伤亡甚重，麻沸散都给士卒们用了。”  
　　“混账。”东宫武将李安俨、可达志勃然大怒，“你身为太子随侍医师，竟敢不将殿下的安危放在心上，要汝这颗人头何用。”  
　　韦挺直接抽出宝剑，锵的一声架在医师的脖子上。  
　　“住手。”李建成靠在软枕上，气息虽然微弱，气势却分毫未减，“将麻沸散先用于士卒，是我下的令。”他目光缓缓扫过一干武将，“把剑收起来。”  
　　众将不敢违命，只能狠狠瞪了那医师一眼，硬邦邦的杵在旁边。  
　　李建成笑道：“不过是削骨剜肉而已，怎么个个都耷着脸，外人见了还以为我李建成死了呢！”说完对医师招手，“该怎么做就怎么做，不必管他们。”顿了顿，“韦挺留下，其余人等都散了吧！”  
　　李建成躺在榻上，韦挺守在他旁边。怕自己心痛，他不敢看李建成，一双眼睛便盯着那医师看。看他火烧利刃，看他点草药熏染帐内。  
　　“等会儿如果我忍不住了，你要按住我。”  
　　韦挺一怔，低头，正好和李建成四目相对。他扯了扯唇角，“好。你如果疼得实在忍不住，就打我吧！以前我俩打架都是你赢，我不怕疼。”  
　　一个时辰后，韦挺从帐篷内走了出来，他的手上血迹斑斑。既有自己的血，也有李建成的血。  
　　“如何？”一众武将并没有散去，团团围拢上来，“太子……”他们压低声音，非常小心翼翼，“可无恙？”  
　　“箭已拔出，人也……昏睡过去了。”想到拔箭时的情形，韦挺几乎落泪，“太子伤重，我等更应该为他分忧。请将军们各司其职，将细务处理妥当，尽快拔营启程。”  
　　李建成治军严谨，分工明确。即使没有主帅，也不影响整支军队的运作。  
　　武德四年四月初，李建成率领唐军北线军团，迅速击退颉利可汗，班师回朝。  
　　在行军途中，李建成高热不退，人在鬼门关转了一圈，被众人硬生生从阎王手里抢了回来。  
　　“到哪里了？”车内一片昏暗，只有一两道光线从车帘缝隙偶尔漏进来。  
　　“快到河北了。”侍女兰沁柔声道。  
　　“河北……”李建成闭了闭眼睛，沉声道：“传我军令，挥师东进，攻入夏国。”  
　　“太子伤重，怎能再战。”兰沁挂念李建成伤势，执意劝道，“河南有二郎四郎，太子不必忧心。”  
　　“如果窦建德王世充是庸碌之辈，世民元吉怎会陷入苦战？”李建成喘了两口气，沉声道：“他们是我的弟弟，我绝不容有失。”  
　　夏王窦建德，此时正率领主力到河南增援王世充，和李世民、李元吉打得热火朝天。他知道李建成正和东突厥作战，但他万万没有想到，李建成竟能如此迅速的击败战无不胜的突厥铁蹄，并以迅雷不及掩耳之势把他老巢端了。  
　　李建成不费一兵一卒就控制了夏国，他坐在首座，脚下跪满了人。  
　　“哪位是窦夫人？”  
　　一个老妇被人从人群里拉了出来。  
　　“不得无礼。”李建成示意侍女搬来椅子。等窦夫人坐下后，才慢慢的道：“我并无伤人之心。只要老夫人修书一封于夏王，让他止息干戈，为我大唐臣属，我便以性命保全夫人一家。”  
　　信使很快将夏国本土沦陷的消息带给了前方，夏军军心大乱，不战自溃。  
　　窦建德和王世充经过再三思量，决定向李世民投降，并让信使给李建成带回了一封信。  
　　“信君如信我，某将全家性命托付于大郎。他日回到长安，汝为君，吾为臣，共创大唐盛世。”  
　　李建成将那封信珍而重之的放入匣中，“建成定不负大哥。”  
　　他留下一部分人马驻守夏国，带着其余人马回到了长安。他等了半个月，没等到窦建德王世充，却等来了两人被杀的噩耗。  
　　他挣扎着支起上半身，用力抓住李元吉的衣襟，“你把刚才的话，再说一遍。”  
　　李元吉低声道：“密探奏报，窦建德出尔反尔，发兵偷袭。李……二哥当机立断，将他们袭击俘虏……斩杀。”  
　　“不可能。”李建成一把推开李元吉，趴在床沿喘息，“他既答应了我，就绝不会反悔。”慢慢转头盯着李元吉，“密探，谁的密探，世民的？”  
　　李元吉默默点头。  
　　“夏王带了多少人马偷袭？”  
　　“五百人。”  
　　李建成是个绝顶聪明的人，立刻明白了。惨笑道：“欲加之罪何患无辞。五百人对五万人，窦大哥，是我害了你。”说完喷出一口鲜血，当场昏死过去。  
　　李元吉衣不解带，日夜照料李建成。但李建成恨他不能阻止李世民杀害窦建德，对他始终没有好脸色。  
　　终于等到李世民回京，他支开李元吉，带着两个随从闯进了秦王府。  
　　“大哥？”李世民刚脱下战甲，见他进来脸上先是一喜，随后就变成了一脸淡漠，“大哥伤势未愈，应该我去拜见才对。”  
　　“我有话问你。”李建成面沉如水，“你让他们都退下。”  
　　李世民屏退众人，亲手关上房门。“现在没人了，大哥要问什么？”  
　　“你为何要杀窦建德？”李建成紧紧盯着李世民，每个字都像碾碎了再挤出来，“他是个磊落英雄，既答应了投降，就绝不会偷袭。”  
　　“大哥，我是你的亲弟弟，你居然宁愿信一个外人而不信我？”李世民满心悲愤，“我在他身边设下了暗桩，亲耳听到他和王世充密谋。”  
　　“你和元吉跟他打了这么久，都没将夏国打下来。他若真心偷袭，你怎会有命在。”李建成不敢相信面前这个满嘴谎言的人居然是自己的弟弟，“他只带了五百人啊，你告诉我，换做是你，会仅带五百人去偷袭数万人的大军吗？”  
　　李世民语塞，慢慢涨红了脸，“我也不知他为何会如此。大哥，是他找死。”  
　　他话还没说完，李建成就一掌抽在他脸上。  
　　李世民耳膜嗡嗡作响，满嘴血腥。他捂住脸颊，震惊的看着李建成，“大哥，你打我，为了一个外人……”他忽然顿住，嘴角浮出诡异的笑，“因为你们有私情，所以你才这么心痛。”  
　　“胡说什么，你杀了窦建德，刘黑闼必反，到时候……”  
　　“大哥何必否认，在山上的那几日，你们坐卧起居都在一处，再无耻的事都做过了吧！”  
　　“你居然敢在我身边设下暗桩。”李建成激怒之下，再度挥出手掌，但是这一次李世民牢牢攥住了他的手腕。  
　　“你赠他玉佩，他送你板指，真是郎情妾意。”李世民盯着李建成手上的那枚白玉板指，一双眼眸深沉晦暗，犹如酝酿着满天风暴。“早知如此，我何必忍耐。”  
　　他用力抱住李建成，吻上了他的唇。  
　　李建成头脑一片空白，他呆呆看着李世民，身子如木偶一般无法动弹。  
　　双唇相触的那一刹那，李世民就觉得全身仿佛触了电。这种神仙般的滋味，是任何女人都无法比拟的。  
　　轻柔的动作渐渐变得粗鲁，他用力吮吸着李建成柔嫩的唇.瓣，撬开贝齿，强硬的勾缠着他的舌。  
　　李建成终于回过神来，他用力推开李世民。“世民，你……”李世民周身散发着浓浓的情.欲，他的眼神危险露骨，李建成无法把方才的举动当成一场玩笑。“你疯了。”  
　　“我早就疯了。”李世民用指腹抹去唇角的水渍。  
　　“你是李家大郎，是父亲的骄傲。无论多难的事，你都能做到最好。你就像一座高山，让我无法触及。你将我牢牢罩在阴影里，永世不得翻身。我不甘心，我试过追赶你，但是我很快发现无论自己多么努力，花了多少心思，你总能轻轻松松将之全部抹去。”  
　　“打薛举，打洛阳，打夏国，我努力拼杀，身负重伤，却仍是惨败。而你呢，不费吹灰之力便扭转了战局。你接受封赏时可有想过我是何种心情？”  
　　“你恨我。”李建成无比悲哀，因为刚才的打斗，他肩头的箭伤崩裂，鲜血慢慢渗透衣衫。  
　　李世民眼神疯狂，脸上却平静得近乎诡异，“恨？原本我也以为是这样。”他一步步走向李建成，“大哥，我不恨你，我只是想让你看着我，只看着我一个人。”  
　　他抚着李建成的脸颊，“我不想当你的弟弟了，这张温顺的面具我戴得太久了，现在我想把它摘下来。”  
　　“李世民，你真的疯了。”李建成一拳打向李世民，扭头就往外面跑。但是他的脚踝被李世民握住，他无比疼爱的弟弟，此时像个恶鬼一样，从地上慢慢爬起来，将他重重摔到床上。  
　　如果是平时，十个李世民都不是李建成的对手。但此时他伤势未愈，身体还发着热，哪怕拼命挣扎仍然被李世民捆住了双手。  
　　“大哥果然厉害。”李世民也不轻松，他喘着粗气，脸上，身上都是被李建成打出来的伤。鲜血和疼痛让他更加兴奋，他盯着倒在床上的李建成，犹如饿狼盯着羊羔。  
　　忽然他的目光凝在了一点。那是一个红印，烙在李建成雪白的颈脖上。  
　　“这是什么？”他抚摸着那处，滔天妒意几乎将他焚烧殆尽，“是窦建德？不对，这么鲜艳，绝不是他。”他捏住李建成下巴，一字一顿，“是李元吉？”  
　　李建成冷笑，“你当谁都像你这么龌龊？”  
　　李世民眼中全是血丝，撕开李建成衣衫，“不错，我是恶人，我十恶不赦。能与大哥享一回鱼水之欢，就算死在你手里，我也甘愿。”  
　　%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
　　长孙无忌很重仪容，但此时他却慌张得一脚踩空，差点从车上摔了下来。  
　　“秦王在何处？”  
　　“秦王回府后就一直待在寝室，已经快一天了。”  
　　长孙无忌一把推开小仆，拎着衣摆直直闯了进去，把门拍得山响，“世民快开门，齐王要打来了。”  
　　寝室内没有动静，府门外倒是传来撕打叫喊声。长孙无忌心急如焚，叫过两个侍卫就要把门撞开。  
　　就在这时，门开了，李世民衣衫不整的走了出来，“叫什么？”  
　　长孙无忌呆了一下，李世民那一脸的慵懒餍足，同为男人他当然知道刚才在房中发生了什么事。  
　　舔了舔唇，“齐王带着四百府兵和整个东宫的护卫武将杀来了。”  
　　秦王齐王不合已经是众所周知的事，但如此兴师动众还是头一回。  
　　这一次，李元吉是真的想杀了李世民。  
　　“李世民，把大哥交出来。”李元吉手执长枪，身后一众武将立刻四散开来，将天策府众将挡住。  
　　长孙无忌竭力镇定，“齐王误会了，太子怎会在这里？”  
　　李元吉懒得跟他废话，直接将手中掷出长枪。长孙无忌一介文人，哪敢直缨其锋，那枪擦过他身体，咄的一声钉在门上。因为力道太猛，竟将门板撞开了。  
　　李世民大惊，一步抢进房内。李元吉紧随其后，一拳打向他面门。  
　　李世民虽然拳脚功夫胜过李元吉，但李元吉是出了名的拼命三郎。此时为了李建成更比平时癫狂了三分，李世民渐渐招架不住。  
　　忽然床铺上传来一道虚弱的声音，“都给我住手。”  
　　李元吉对李建成的话如奉纶音，立刻抢到床前，“大哥。”  
　　李建成全身赤.裸，薄被仅盖到胸口，雪白的肌肤上全是触目惊心的青紫瘀伤。  
　　李元吉双目红得滴血，大吼一声，“李世民，我杀了你。”  
　　“三胡回来。”李建成唤着他的小名，对他伸出手，“我不想留在这里，带我走。”  
　　李元吉脱下外衣披风，将李建成牢牢裹住。  
　　“大哥……”李世民挡在面前。  
　　李元吉胸口急剧起伏，恶狠狠迸出一个字，“滚。”  
　　李建成眼中一片冰冷，再无半点情谊，“秦王，从今日起，你我不死不休。”  
　　他身心皆受重创，一回到东宫就立刻陷入昏迷。李元吉不眠不休，守在床前寸步不离。终于在第三天天际露出鱼肚白时，李建成睁开了那双美丽的眼睛。  
　　“大哥醒了。”李元吉大喜过望，见他嘴唇干涸，就用干净的纱布沾了水给他润嘴唇。  
　　李建成一把推开他，因为用力过猛，身子一软，趴在床沿不停喘气。  
　　“大哥……”李元吉想扶又不敢扶，双手伸在空中十分可怜。  
　　“你早就知道了，是不是？”李建成盯着他，眼中全是恨。  
　　李元吉心头一颤，抿着唇轻轻点了点头。  
　　原来一直被蒙在鼓里的只有自己。李建成本来有很多话要说，但此时此刻，忽然什么都说不出来了，就连恨也没力气恨了。  
　　他整个人宛如掉落深渊，无奈而悲伤。  
　　“我李建成这一生从没做过一件坏事。我为大唐开疆拓土，对手足恪尽兄长之责，为何会落得如此悲惨的下场。”他悲愤交加，喉咙一甜，不由得喷出一口鲜血。  
　　“大哥。”李元吉扑过去握住他的手，“这不是你的错，是那个畜生……”  
　　“滚。”李建成用尽全力抬起手臂，指着门外低喝，“我再也不想看到你们两个。”  
　　李元吉用力抿紧唇，一把抹去满脸泪水。“大哥不愿见我，我走。”他顿了顿，“窦建德临死前，有一句话让我转达大哥，他从未派人行刺过你。”  
　　李建成嘴角鲜血殷红，眼中泪水涟涟，“好，李世民，你果然够狠。”　  
　　李元吉果然很听话，自那日起再不踏足东宫。但李建成习惯了他的陪伴，总觉得周身不自在。  
　　这天兰沁伺候他喝完药，一脸欲言又止。  
　　“想说什么就说。”  
　　“齐王……”兰沁觑着李建成的脸色，见他并不像生气的样子，才敢继续往下说，“齐王实在很可怜，太子不见一见吗？”  
　　李建成冷笑，“他有什么可怜的。”  
　　“齐王张榜遍寻天下名医，重金购买名贵药材。太子这些天服的药，都是齐王亲自煎的。饮药之前齐王自己先喝了一碗，就怕有人下毒。”  
　　李建成垂眸不语。  
　　兰沁咽了咽唾沫，“太子不想见齐王，他就守在宫外，直到太子入睡了才肯离开。奴婢瞧着……”她越说声音越低，“齐王对太子忠心耿耿，事事以太子为重，不像是……坏人。”  
　　李建成淡淡的道：“你收了齐王多少好处，这么为他说话。”  
　　兰沁吓得立刻跪倒在地，“奴婢不敢，齐王的所作所为，整个东宫的人都看得到。太子若不信，只管找人来问。”  
　　李建成看向窗外，“下雨了。”  
　　兰沁怔了一下，侧耳细听，果然听到了雨点滴答声。“方才天上黑云密布，果然有一场好雨呢！”  
　　“叫他进来吧！省的受了风寒，又乱发脾气。”李建成一脸冷漠，仿佛刚才说话的人并不是他。  
　　“哎。”兰沁嘴角一勾，赶紧把李元吉请了进来。  
　　“大哥……”李元吉站得远远的，不敢靠近。  
　　李建成瞟了他一眼，“畏畏缩缩，哪里有一点齐王的样子。”把书啪的一声摔在案上，“过来。”  
　　李元吉身子一抖，赶紧跪坐在李建成面前。  
　　眼下一片乌青，神色憔悴，脸上还带着伤。李建成眉头一皱，“怎么弄成这样？”  
　　“晚上没睡好。”李元吉低声道。  
　　一手带大的弟弟，尾巴一翘就知道他在打什么主意。李建成哼了一声，“又去秦王府了？”  
　　李元吉咧嘴笑，“大哥别担心，他们也没讨到好处。我每天都去打一次，既教训了他们，又能练练功夫。”  
　　“你啊！”李建成自己没发觉，李元吉可是听得清清楚楚。那声音里的无奈和宠溺，挠得他心里痒痒的。  
　　“大哥，我……”李元吉往李建成身边靠了靠，大着胆子去拉他的手，“我想住在东宫，跟大哥一起。”  
　　“不行，这不合规矩。”李建成被他一碰，猛的想起了那场可怕的逆伦。他用力甩开李元吉的手，不知道碰到了哪里，李元吉脸上露出一丝痛苦。  
　　“你受伤了？”李建成抓过他的手，捋起衣袖，胳膊上布满了一道道伤口，有的已经结疤，有的还渗着血。  
　　“是谁？”李建成大怒，“如此大胆，竟敢在天子之都伤害堂堂齐王。”他想了想，“是李世民？”看李元吉没点头，又问：“是天策府？”  
　　李元吉摇头，“是我自己。”  
　　“胡说，哪有人自己伤自己。”  
　　李元吉看着李建成，一字一顿，“大哥伤心一次，我就划自己一刀，这样我心里就好受点了。”  
　　李建成的心登时软得不行，“你小时候就傻，没想到长大了更傻。”冷哼一声，“若不把你放在眼前，我怎能放心。”  
　　李元吉呆呆的，半晌才张口“啊”了一声，真是傻得不行。  
　　李建成瞪他一眼，“不是说要搬到东宫吗，还不赶紧回府收拾。”  
　　李元吉一蹦三尺高，“哎，我马上就去，大哥等我一个时辰，不，等我半个时辰。”他跑得太急，砰的一声，额头撞倒门框上红了一大片。  
　　刚回齐王府，就听到小奴说秦王来了。  
　　“怎么，今天我没打上秦王府，你就不舒服了，非要过来找揍？”李元吉心中欢喜，连看李世民都顺眼了不少，“我今儿没空理你，赶紧走。”  
　　李世民沉沉看着他，“李元吉，这一切都是你做的。”  
　　李元吉眼中精光一闪，“我不懂你在说什么。”  
　　李世民慢慢的道：“告诉我窦建德和大哥有私，让我对他妒恨交加。窦建德身边的暗探其实是你的人吧！故意放出假消息，让我以为他反悔，以至于我斩杀了窦建德，与大哥反目成仇。李元吉，你真厉害，把我，把大哥都玩弄于股掌之中。”  
　　此时的李元吉，完全看不出一点单纯莽直的样子。他的唇畔是嘲弄的浅笑，他的眼中是算计的光芒。  
　　“李世民，难道是我逼你重金收买窦建德侍卫？难道是我逼你斩杀窦建德？难道是我逼你撕下伪装，罔顾人伦侵犯大哥？”  
　　李世民一脸惨白，“不错，一切皆出于我的妒忌，你什么都没做。你只是恰到好处的在信里提了一句‘大哥和窦三郎一见如故，引为知己’。”他深吸一口气，“李元吉，从头到尾你的手都是干净的。”  
　　他咬紧牙关，额角迸出青筋，“不知大哥得知你的真面目，会作何感想。”他摔门而出，“来日方长，李元吉，鹿死谁手还未可知。”  
　　李元吉抿唇轻笑，举杯遥敬，“可惜，如今天策府和东宫已成死敌。李世民，你斗不过我的。”  
　　武德五年，东宫和天策府势同水火，李建成和李世民渐成陌路。  
　　武德七年六月，杨文干事件爆发，太子被控谋反，李渊震怒。  
　　大唐朝廷波谲云诡，情势一触即发。  
　　武德九年六月初四，李世民在玄武门设下埋伏……  
　　


End file.
